


ninelie06

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	ninelie06

现在，一目连正躺在他身下，刚被掠夺过一番的唇少见地染上了鲜艳颜色，一双红瞳里满满都是他的影子。他们胸膛相贴，呼吸相闻，荒能感受到他心脏的有力鼓动和略显急促的呼吸。  
这种情况下要是还能忍住，可不是一句“柳下惠”可以形容的了。荒可没那么高尚，所以他吻了上去。  
他得到了一目连主动的回应。  
这是他们第二次接吻，不是由于谁的监视，而是出于自愿。两人的学习能力都很强，经历过第一次的乌龙后，已经学会主动打开齿关，用自己的舌去勾对方的。两人的舌在温热的口腔里辗转纠缠，新鲜的禁忌感令人上瘾，也令人兴奋。唇舌交缠间，荒的手已经伸向了一目连的腰际，而一目连则搂住荒的脖颈，双腿配合地主动缠上他的腰。  
下身衣物被很快除去，长长的一吻结束时，二人还都有些恋恋不舍。一目连用额头抵着荒的，伸手拿过床头的润滑剂瓶子递给他，呼吸急促，眼神里含着尚未满足的期待。荒接过，挤出润滑剂倒在手上，体内残存的多巴胺让他手有些抖。然后他将手探到对方身后那个紧闭的穴口，试探着将一根手指探进去。  
怀里的身体在一瞬间绷紧了腰际，随即又渐渐放松下来。  
他们有些日子没做过了，一目连的身体内部有些紧。荒不得不循序渐进，在手指加到第三根时才感到紧窄的甬道逐渐湿濡柔软了下来。于是他将手指从对方体内撤出来，正准备去关照对方已经完全硬起来的前面，手却忽然被对方抓住了。  
他诧异地抬起头。一目连正看着他，白皙的脸颊上泛着不正常的潮红。见荒看了过来，他垂了垂眼帘避开对方的视线，伸手递给荒一个安全套：“不用管那些了……进来吧。”  
说完，他抬了抬腰，湿软的穴口在荒早已完全勃起的阴茎上蹭了蹭。荒呼吸一窒，那一瞬间他很想不管不顾直接顶进去。但他最终还是向后退了退，撕开安全套包装套上，而后双手扶住一目连的腰，缓缓插进去。  
这个体位很普通，做起来也还算温和。插入的过程很漫长，柔软的内壁被一寸寸顶开，一目连喘着气侧开头，伸出手有些羞耻地挡住了脸，片刻后又局促地移开，转回头看着压在身上的荒。荒全部目光落在他身上，紫色的眼瞳里映着他的脸，英俊的面庞在昏暗的光线下更显出攻击性的性感。空气里弥漫着令人难以言说的热度，衬衫还完好无损地穿在身上，扣子扣到最上面一颗，在身体内的热度已经缓慢烧起来的此刻更显得窒闷。于是一目连下意识伸出手，去解领口的扣子。  
这回是他的手被对方抓住。  
荒攥住他的手按回他身侧，埋在他身体里的阴茎往更深处顶了顶：“很热？”  
体内那根热硬的东西碾过身体最深处脆弱的地方，一目连勉力咽下喉间即将出口的惊喘，点了点头：“……有点。”  
然后他看见荒伸出手，低垂下眼帘，从最上面一颗开始，慢条斯理地解他衬衫的扣子。与此同时，体内深埋的阴茎也缓缓开始了动作——荒抽插的节奏不疾不徐，一次次浅浅抽出再完全顶进，显得游刃有余。随着他的动作，最初的紧张和隐约的痛感逐渐过去，酥麻的感觉从身体内部泛上来。一目连忍不住将双腿配合地打得更开，他抬头看着身上人那张专注在他衣襟扣子上的脸，情绪却忽然有些不合时宜的失落。  
做爱本就是单纯的互相纾解与抚慰，只要各取所需就好了……吗？  
最后一颗扣子终于被解开，敞开的衣襟随即向两边滑落，露出一目连大半白皙的胸膛。荒这才将视线移回一目连脸上，在对上一目连的视线时怔了下：“怎么了？”  
他停住了身下的动作，一目连这才意识到自己状态有点不对，他整理了下自己的情绪：“没事。你……可以快点。”说着，他还小幅度地动了动腰，感受着热硬柱身摩擦过敏感内部的酥麻快感，轻轻吁了口气。  
专心于眼前的性事，就不会胡思乱想了吧？  
身上的人似乎是迟疑了片刻，才开始继续动作。对方的动作果然比之前更快更深，每次都抽出大半再狠狠顶进去，肉体的摩擦带起暧昧水声，听在二人耳中格外清晰。阵阵甜美的酥麻仿佛由后穴沿着脊椎直冲脑髓，一目连闭上眼睛，搂紧荒的脖颈，让身体随着对方的动作微微摇晃，不再去想多余的事。  
就在这时，他却感到，荒的手抚上了他的脸。对方的手指一路向上，在即将抚上他右眼眼睑时，却堪堪停住了。  
那只眼已经戴上了隐形眼镜镜片，他知道，他右眼的视力，恐怕再也没有办法恢复了。不过总归聊胜于无，伤痕是男人的荣耀，少一只眼都没有什么关系，何况只是视力骤跌。他很坦然。  
但荒或许不这么认为。一目连睁开眼，看见咫尺之遥的地方，荒正在他上方看着他，专注的眼神里似乎有着隐约的哀伤。  
一目连心里忽地一颤。但他还没来得及想什么，体内抽插的阴茎忽然摩擦过某个凸起，一阵强烈的快感随即传遍全身，让他忍不住惊喘出声——是荒又顶到“那个点”了。  
荒似乎也发现了这点，变换了角度朝着那个地方顶过去：“是这里？”  
往日做爱时找到敏感点的时候也不少，但这次荒却是第一次开口问。一目连愣了下，先是点了头，随即又被接下来的几记冲着敏感点而去的顶动刺激得疯狂摇头。荒还在他耳边不依不饶地追问：“很舒服？”  
明明是调情的台词，荒却把它说得无辜又一本正经，语气就像好学的学生向老师提问。虽然知道对方可能的确不了解，一目连还是羞耻得说不出话，只能搂紧荒的脖子，承受着对方的抽插断断续续地喘气。  
荒没再追问，大致是看他的反应有所推测。这场性事持续的时间不短，他也已经濒临爆发的边缘。于是他调整了下姿势，左手扣紧一目连衬衫下面纤细的腰，越发凶狠地冲着那个地方顶进去。  
一目连终于叫出了声：“不要……唔……”荒却没有从善如流，而是继续着下身的猛烈顶动，每次齐根抽出又狠狠顶进去，同时右手则伸到一目连身前，握住了他硬挺在身前，顶端已经沁出些许体液的那个部位。  
一目连终于在他手里射出来的同时，荒也将下身深深顶进对方身体最深处，释放了出来。他缓缓抽出时一目连身体还在微微颤抖，眼睛紧闭着，潮红的眼角有着泪痕。荒知道一目连不喜欢让他看自己的这副样子，起身之后就转过了头：“你……是要去洗个澡？”  
身后没有动静。荒等了一会儿，终于忍不住转过头，看见一目连转了个身，把头埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的：“你先去……我等下。”  
荒又看了他两眼，最终还是起身去了浴室。一目连这才将头从枕头里探出来，一向平和从容的脸上此时满满都是茫然无措。  
方才荒抚摸自己脸颊的行为，荒的那个眼神，荒第一次问出口的那个问题……一目连不愿去细想。  
他忽然又觉得，如果两人真的只是各取所需，事情反而简单得多了。毕竟前路艰险，生死未卜，任何多余的情感都是负担。  
但这时的他们还不知道，有一种情感总是向死而生，越是被压抑，它便燃烧得越炽烈。


End file.
